starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Bhekar Ro
The Battle of Bhekar Ro was a massive conflict in the isolated Terran colony of Bhekar Ro which occurred some time after Tassadar's death and before the arrival of the UED expeditionary fleet. It was a long struggle between the Kulkulkan Brood by the Zerg, a expeditionary force led by Protoss Executor Koronis and the Alpha Squadron army commanded by General Duke of the Terran Dominion over a Xel'Naga Temple. The Battle officially started when the Zerg brood began infesting the outskirts of the town Free Haven, starting with Rastin's Vespene Geyser and infesting him and his dog. At the same time, Koronis and his fleet engaged in a massive battle in orbit with the Zerg, causing devastating losses on the brood. Just then, the Kukulkan Brood then began a offensive upon the town of Free Haven against the hard-pressed colonists who set up defenses of their own. The mayor, Nikolai, sent a distress call to the Terran Dominion, which responded by sending General Duke and his Alpha Squadron troops, who thought that the mission would be a pushover. The Alpha Squadron force, consisting of 15 Battlecrusiers, including the flagship Norad III as well arrived some time later, seeing that the Protoss and the Zerg were still fighting in orbit. Nonetheless, the battle soon became a three-way conflict as Alpha Squadron made its way in to the ensuring conflict. Things did not go very well for Duke's fleet. While the fleet managed to shoot down numerous Zerg and Protoss with their Yamato Cannons, their Wraith squadrons were easily decimated by either opponent as well as suffering two of their Battlecruisers under Statis Field from a Arbiter. As the fields dissolved, the Protoss unleashed mass Interceptor attack on the Battlecrusiers Napoleon and the Bismark, the latter being destroyed and the former having suffered heavy damaged and forced to fall back. Meanwhile, the colonists of Free Haven were only moments away from being completely killed until Alpha Squadron troops just made it on time deploying ground forces to the town and succeeding in wiping out the Zerg forces in the town and sending the survivors out of the town for good. Koronis and his fleet at the time, located the artifact and set up a defensive position around it. Duke on the other hand, took control of the entire town, much to the population's surprise and turned Free Haven into a HQ and fortress for his troops to use against further operations. The Kukulkan Brood then launched a new offensive, this time at the Protoss defenders in order to capture the artifact. While the battle was going on, a majority of Alpha Squadron's ground forces were deployed along with a small troop led by Lieutenant Scott to capture the artifact as well. The battle was total chaos. First, the Alpha Squadron infantry were cut off from Siege Tanks and Goliath support and were slaughtered by Protoss Reavers and although Wraith squadrons were sent to help, they were turned back by psionic storms cast by High Templar. The rest of the Alpha Squadron troops were slaughtered and forced to fall back. Meanwhile, the small detachment led by Scott managed to make it to the Temple albeit with heavy casualties and fight their way trhough numerous Zerg and Protoss. They were however, sucked in by the artifact. Having run out of choices, Duke ordered a nuclear strike on the Temple to settle the battle once and for all but this resulted in the Temple being activated and a massive phoenix'like creature bursting out. While much of the Protoss and Zerg were destroyed by the nuclear strike, the remaining survivors were absorbed by the creature which made its way to space, encountering Duke's fleet. The Battlecruisers tried destroying it with Yamato Cannon fire but this made no effect and the ships were all absorbed by the creature. In the aftermath,